Everytime
by aileenmuirne
Summary: Its just a short story. Plz r


Before you read this, no that i don't own Inu Yasha. No matter how much I wish I id, I don't. oh yeah, the song is unfortuanatly a b.s. song, but the lyrics reminded me of inu yasha so i used them.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The bare footed half demon was walking in front of the whole group. His silver hair flowed down his back, glowing from the sun. 'I wish I walk beside him, not just as a friend, but more. But I guess he doesn't even want to talk because we'd probably start fighting again.'   
  
The sun slowly sets and the half demon named Inu Yahsa turned around to inform the rest of the group this would be the place they stay the night at.  
  
Notice me, take my hand   
  
Why are we strangers when   
  
Our love is strong   
  
Why carry on without me   
  
'I can't fall asleep, I guess I guess I should go to the river and take a bath.' I walk past everyone who is asleep. Maroku was sleeping at the bottom of a tree, Sango was not that far from him, and when Maroku gave one of his perverted smiles Sango turned over slapped him as she did so.   
  
It was incredibly hard to not laugh at them. But a snicker came out of my mouth anyways.   
  
Inu Yasha was over in the forest, so I decided to spy on him. But when I spotted him, he was with her. The one that I was a copy of. They were impressing each others.  
  
Every time I try to fly, I fall   
  
Without my wings, I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, it's haunting me   
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
My legs felt frozen, my body didn't seem like I was able to move. 'I guess he deserves her, she is better then I am, I mean he did fall in love with her and not me.' But once they both started to kiss, I ran. I just kept running, not caring who heard, or even if a demon would destroy me. I just wanted it to end. I ran to where I was going to go to start with.  
  
I make believe that you are here   
  
It's the only way I see clear   
  
What have I done   
  
You seem to move on easy   
  
Once I get to the river I exhale all the air out of my lungs that I'm able to. Then I lay in the river slowly sinking. And then my life flashes before my eyes. The good times, the bad times, but the times with Inu Yasha seem to take an eternity, causing more pain in my heart.  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall   
  
Without my wings, I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, you're haunting me   
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
I fell someone's arms pick me up out of the water. But I'm lost in the darkness. I feel there warmth, but no matter what I try, I can't wake up. Then three doors appear in front of me, with an old man in a what looks old Roman robe.   
  
I may have made it rain   
  
Please forgive me   
  
My weakness caused you pain   
  
And this song's my sorry   
  
He looks at me, and tells and tells me, "My dear Kagome, its not your time to go. But we cannot help that now. You have a choice. To go through one of these doors. One sends you to heaven, the other to hell, and finally the last door shows your soul your body, and you shall live once again. But do know this, you cannot come back if you don't like what you decide."  
  
"Okay." It was about the only thing I could even say, because I was still shocked from what the one I loved did. After talking to whom I thought was god, I walked to each door examining each and everyone one. The door farthest left was cool, and you could feel the hatred pouring from it. It looked as if scratch marks from human hands were engraved into the door. The middle door was warm, and loving. It was perfect, not a single thing was wrong. And finally the last door was aged, a little homey and it felt lively. But there was a familiar sent to it. 'this is it Kagome, now or never.' She slowly opened the door and become blind for a few seconds.  
  
At night I pray   
  
That soon your face will fade away   
  
The smell still haunted me. 'I know that sent'  
  
And every time I try to fly, I fall   
  
Without my wings, I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you, baby   
  
And every time I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face, you're haunting me   
  
I guess I need you, baby  
  
I Open my eyes, to see a blur in front of me, giving me C.P.R. Then that person impraces me, telling me how worried they were. 'I know this person's voice.. It can't be………'  
  
As the blur started to vanish I though It was Inu Yasha, but It couldn't be, he's with Kikyo. But When I was able to see clearly, it was him. The world seems to slow down to an extremely slow pace. Intel the words slipped from his mouth, "why."  
  
Well I didn't really want to answer, who would really want to know there the cause of you tying to slay yourself. 'I should have used a sword' you think sarcastically and put a smirk on your face.  
  
Then he repeats himself, "why Kagome, why did you want this."  
  
With this I looked into his eyes, to see the hurt I caused, the pain and the suffering. Then move my face closer to his, while he moves his closer to mine. I move his face gentally so I could whisper into his ear, and "SIT!!!" The anger flows back to me. But joy comes back, when I see him in the hole he dug.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" Inu Yasha looked a bit sad. 'oh, he kinda looks cute sad, now I'm glad I didn't kiss him'  
  
With that he got up from the ground and started to chase after me, saying, "oh your going to get it Kagome."  
  
"That's if you can ever catch..," before I could finish I was in the arms of the half demon, who now looked extremely glad. After a few seconds of being in his arms, and wanting him to kiss he, I turn my away, and start walking off, "well I guess I'm going now, I guess your not man enough to kiss me."  
  
But then I was turned around, and I thought he was going to slap me so I closed my eyes, but before I new it, his soft lips were pressed against mine..  
  
The End 


End file.
